From the outside looking in
by claudia1
Summary: When Liz changed the future she changed the life of the son she and max shared. Now the race is on to find out who their son is before it's too late. re-edited chapter 1
1. Default Chapter

**Notes: **I am slowly re-writing this story, because my god there were great big stinking holes in it. Hell I repeated myself several times.

**Word count: 2481**

* * *

The Crashdown had been closed for the last hour. After a fair amount of begging on her part Liz had managed to get permission from her parents to use the Crashdown as an after hours meeting place for her friends. Friends that were now ten minutes late. She was giving serious thought to walking away from the meeting before it could even begin, but changed her mind almost immediately. 

She got up from her seat in order to get a coffee, but was stopped from from completing that task when the sight of a white envelope on the door mat caught her attention. The more sensible part of her knew that picking up the envelope was bad idea, but as always her curiosity won out.

She was turning the envelope over in her hands when her late friends walked into the Crashdown.

"Liz." Max asked the concern for his ex-girlfriend obvious in the one word he spoke. He knew from the way Liz's eyebrows knitted together in concentration that something was bothering her.

"I found this envelope on the mat." Liz said as she followed the others to a booth that was commonly known as there's.

"Whose it from." Tess asked

Ignoring Tess and biting her lip to point out that she had yet to open the envelope she instead asked. "Why isn't Kyle with you."

"He has the flu and the sheriff has confined him to the house." Tess said

"Are you going to read the letter." Maria asked

"I'm not sure I want to know what someone has taken the time to write. I get the feeling that this is one of those things I should ignore." Liz said

"You can still read the letter and ignore it later." Maria said even though she knew that it wasn't the truth. She just wanted to know what was in the letter.

Without uttering another word Liz took the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

_Liz._

_Whiskey, hell any alcohol numbs the pain I feel if I drink enough of it. Whiskey is beginning to fill the aching part of my soul. The part that always sings with pain whenever I'm near you or Max. I've been trying to write this letter for three months now. This is the first time I have managed to write more than one sentence. My hand is shaking so much as I write this letter. I could say it was due to my new found love of alcohol but that's only part of my problem. I'm so fucking scare of a future I can never have or know._

_I need to tell you some things about my life. Its just hard to find the right words._

_You sacrificed so much for Max. You gave him your heart and he ripped it to pieces. He took that sweet innocence you had and tarnished it. He changed you in ways that can never be erased. After everything that Max has done to you you still look at him with love in your eyes, I'm not sure if that is something you should be pitied or admired for._

_You should never had agreed with **future** Max's plans to break up you and **present** Max. You should have told him to fuck off, but you have never been able to tell Max no. The plan was a raging success, but the results were dire for me. You need to tell Max what really happened that night. Despite how much I hate him you need to tell him the truth._

_Maxwell Evans leader of the so-called Royal Four. A king of a distant planet that no one really cares or gives a shit about. His destined to bring peace to a plant that will always blame him for the mistakes of Zan. He has three people who look to him for leadership he is ill-equipped to provide. What can a 17 year old know about being a leader? I bet he has days when he doesn't want to be that leader. He most probably craves normal like most people crave chocolate._

_I can't blame the contents of this letter on the whiskey I've drank, its just an excuse. All it does is numb the pain for a while, but when I'm sober the pain comes back ten fold. Whiskey makes that itchy, skin tingling feeling I get whenever I'm near you or Max fade into the background._

_So what is this big secret tearing me apart._

_I'm not human. Well technically I'm half human and the other part of me is alien. My dad is the alien and my mom is the human. My parents had a marriage that lasted just long enough to produce me. When I was just a month old my parents sent me back in time to 1983, for what purposes I don't know. It could be that I failed to meet there expectations of a son or they just didn't love me enough to want to keep me. I know who my real parents are because I received these flashes when I was 15. It freaked me out in ways you will never be able to comprehend. To discover that your not who you thought you were is soul destroying._

_My parents are the same age as me. They go to the same high school as me, but they don't even know I exist. Liz your my mom and Max is my dad. You can't know what its like to discover that the man you hate is your dad. It took me a good few months to accept you both as my parents, but it hasn't'; changed how I feel about Max. I still hate him and that is never going to change just because we share DNA. You changed my future Liz. You changed the time line I was born into. Future Max never told you about me. Maybe it was because the asshole figured I just wasn't important enough to mention. Maybe, the loss of a son is unimportant when compared to the loss of millions. Well fuck that, I deserve to Live. I deserve to have a full life. Now that Max and the Ice blond pixie bitch are a couple its a foregone conclusion I won't be born. I can't cling onto that vain hope that everything will work out it in the end any more and I blame Max for that._

_So why am still alive? Why haven't I faded away into nothingness?_

_The time line is still adjusting to the massive change you made. Its a paradox. Put in simple words in two months time when I should have been born I will no longer exist. The time line will have adjusted. Don't worry Liz when that happens no one will remember me. There will be nothing to remember. I will just fade out of existence._

_I don't want to die Liz. I want to be selfish and live to see my 18th birthday. I want to have my first legal beer when I'm 21. I want to grow old. I want to do so many things but I just don't have the time. Liz tell me Max how you really feel about him. Max ask Liz out on a date. Enjoy the life you should be having. As for Tess point her in the nearest direction of busy freeway and make damn sure she walks into an oncoming truck. Trust me no one will miss her._

_Liz I'm sorry that I could never tell you or Max this in person. Lets be honest you never would have believed a word of it. I've thought about going on vacation for a few weeks. I don't want to live my last two months miserable and stuck in Roswell. I want to see more of a world that will just no longer exist for me in two months._

Liz finished reading the letter and a few minutes she sat in silence no one around her uttered a word. They were all trying to adsorb what they had just heard. Liz was desperately trying to think of who else knew about the plan future Max had asked her to carry out. She immediately thought of Kyle but quickly dismissed him. Kyle was her ex-boyfriend there was no way he could be her son.

"Who wrote the letter." Max asked interrupting the silence that had descended amongst them.

"Its unsigned." Liz said. Trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want anyone to see her being so badly affected by the letter.

"Liz, honey its okay." Maria said

"How can it be okay. I've condemned my son son to death. Why didn't he tell me who he was."Liz said upset that the son she had never known about and now would never get that chance to know was dying.

"Maybe he thought it was for the best." maria suggested

"How can it be for the best. My son is dying and that shouldn't be happening. None of this should." Liz said

"Maybe ... any other words that Maria would have spoken were cut off when Liz's cellphone began to ring. Without asking she reached inside Liz's apron pocket and took out the ringing cellphone. She then flipped it open and said. "Liz's phone, maria speaking."

"Maria is kyle there." Jim asked in no mood to start a conversation with the scatty teenager. He wanted to find out where his son had gone.

"He isn't here, but Tess told us he was in bed with the flu." Maria said unconcerned with Kyle's whereabouts as it had nothing to do with the current situation. Kyle was a problem she didn't want.

"I want to check on him, but his not there. He shouldn't be out in his condition." Jim said

"Have you checked his wardrobe." Maria asked because it really wouldn't surprise her if Kyle had left Roswell without telling anyone. It would just be typical selfish act that Kyle would pull.

"Its been cleared out. Do you have any idea where he might have gone." Jim asked.

"No, but maybe its a good thing he has gone. Kyle wasn't happy in Roswell." Maria said. She knew that what she was saying wasn't what the sheriff wanted or needed to hear but it was the truth.

"If he drops by the Crashdown keep him there. I need to talk to my son." Jim said silently reminding himself that Maria was still a teenager, She was therefore going to be awkward and insensitive to all adults she spoke to.

"Yeah." Maria said as she snapped the cellphone shut and refocus her attention on the conversation going on around her. It took a few seconds to realize that they had all stopped talking and they were now looking at her.

"Who was on the phone." Isabel asked

"The sheriff. Kyle has left home and neglected to tell his dad." Maria said

"Why would he leave and not tell anyone." Liz asked concerned that her friend could leave without a word to anyone.

"Who knows." Maria said

"We have to find him." Liz said refocusing her attention on Kyle leaving Roswell. She knew that it would be next to impossible to find her son and that was to painful to contemplate. Kyle was someone she could help.

Maria wanted to tell Liz that looking for her son was a hell of a lot more important that helping a friend but she couldn't. It was obvious that Liz was using Kyle as a distraction. "He could come here to say goodbye. You know he still has a soft spot for you."

No sooner had those words left her mouth kyle walked into the Crashdown. Kyle looked like he was two steps away from death. It was at that moment she felt guilty for her early thoughts on kyle. Maybe he did have a good reason for leaving Roswell, When Kyle came to a stop by the table, without even thinking about the total insensitivity of it she said. "You look like shit."

"You look like a throw back the 60's." Kyle snapped.

"You...

"Don't start Maria. I'm not in the mood to hear about your lifestyle choice. I just came here to say goodbye to Liz." Kyle said.

"I hope your going far away Valenti." Michael snapped. The only thing that had stopped him from knocking Kyle on his ass when he had insulted Maria, was Maxwell's hand on his leg.

With a laugh that held no real emotion he replied. "Roswell has outgrown its usefulness, I need to see more of the world and I'm never going to achieve that by staying her."

"what about high school." Liz asked as unnoticed to her and everyone else Maria managed to flip open the cellphone and dial the sheriffs number.

"What's the point in a high school education if I'm never going to use it. Everyone from our teachers to this entire town's population thinks I will fall at the first hurdle life throws at me. I've heard people call me a dumb jock whose main brain is in his pants. People expect me to become a crazy alcohol who talks about his days on the high school football team, because that was the only time he was successful at anything. By leaving Roswell I could still be that old man, but I'll never know if I don't leave." Kyle said

Liz thought about telling Kyle that everyone held him in high regard, but that would be a lie. Instead she pasted on a bright smile and asked. "Is there any place special you want to go."

"I've always wanted to see Miami." Kyle said as the sound of the Crashdown's door opening and closing caught his attention. He didn't have to turn around to know it was his dad. He knew that maria had called his dad. He had heard the distinctive sound of cellphone being opened and buttons being pressed.

"Son you should still be in bed." Jim said not wanting to ask his son why he had to leave the house without a word. He didn't want to know what could drive his normally well balanced son to do something like that. He just wanted to get his son back home where he belonged.

"Why." Kyle asked

"You have the flu." Jim calmly replied instinctively knowing that this was one of those times when Kyle would be attempting to push everyone one of his buttons.

"I don't have the flu. What I have can't be fixed by staying in bed for a few days. Why don't we go back to the house and tell you why." Kyle said as he stepped away from the table, took hold of his dads arm and walked out of the Crashdown with him.


	2. from the outside looking in 2

Disclaimers: the characters do not belong to me. My verison of roswell is an au.  
  
The silence in the crashdown was thick with tension. No one could believe that max and Liz had a son. All of them had silently agreed that they had to find their son.  
  
"I know where we could start looking for him," Maria said breaking the tension filled silence  
  
"Where do we start," Max asked  
  
"The letter said that he your son and he was sent back in time to 1983, so all we have to do is look at the police records for 1983," Maria said  
  
"How will that help us," Michael asked  
  
"Just think about it for longer than two seconds Michael. When max and Liz's son was sent back to 1983 someone had to find him. If a baby is found abounded it always gets reported to the police," said Maira  
  
"How do we get hold of the police records," Liz asked  
  
""There are two ways. You either look at the newspaper from 1983 or you can ask the sheriff for his help," Maria said  
  
"Can we trust the sheriff," Max said  
  
"We can try the newspapers first and if we don't manage to find out anything from the papers we can go to the sheriff and ask for his help. Liz we will find our son" Max said.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to be found max? What happens if our son doesn't want our help," Liz asked.  
  
The sheriff's house  
  
"Tess are you home," shouted out Kyle as he and the sheriff walked into the silent house.  
  
"Tess..." shouted out Kyle for the second time. He didn't want Tess to be in the house if he was going to tell his dad everything.  
  
"I guess she isn't home son," the sheriff said as he walked into the kitchen closely followed by Kyle  
  
Kyle sat down on one of the seats by the kitchen table. His dad went to the fridge and got out two cans of cola. The sheriff sat down opposite Kyle and gave him a can of cola.  
  
"So what do I need to know son," the sheriff asked  
  
"Dad in two months time I will be dead. In two months time you won't even remember you had a son," Kyle said  
  
"Can't the doctors do anything to help," the sheriff asked. He had already lost his wife he didn't want to lose his son  
  
"No, there isn't anything the doctors can do to help," Kyle said as he took a swig of his cola  
  
"How about the aliens. Max could heal you, He could save you," the sheriff said  
  
"Dad promise me you won't get the aliens involved," asked Kyle in a pleading tone of voice  
  
"Son they could help you," the sheriff said. He couldn't understand why Kyle would rather die than except help from the four aliens.  
  
"So what has caused this illness? Why have you only got two months to live," the sheriff asked, he to know why his son was dying.  
  
"Its complicated dad and I can't risk anyone finding out," Kyle said  
  
"I'm your father," the sheriff said  
  
"I desperately want to tell you, but I can't dad. I know what your like, you'll just turn round and tell the others. I can't let them find out dad," Kyle said  
  
"Kyle tells me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. I need to know son, I need to know why your dying," the sheriff said  
  
"Dad I wish I could tell you, but I know you'll tell the others and I can't allow that to happen," Kyle said as he got up from the table and went to go to his bedroom.  
  
"Even if it means your death," the sheriff said as he struggled to keep the tears at bay.  
  
"In two months time dad you won't even remember me," Kyle said as he walked straight towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
The sheriff watched as his son retreated into his bedroom. When he was sure his son was no longer in sight he walked over to the phone. The sheriff picked up the phone and started to dial the number for the crashdown. He wasn't about to stand back and watch his son die.  
  
"Hello crashdown how may I help you," Liz asked  
  
"Liz is max Evans there," the sheriff asked.  
  
"Hang on one minute sheriff," Liz said as she put the phone down on the counter. "Max it's the sheriff he wants a word," Liz said as she held out the phone so max could talk to the sheriff. Max got up from his seat at the booth and went to take the phone from Liz.  
  
"Sheriff its max," Max said  
  
"Max have you noticed kyle acting strange," the sheriff asked  
  
"His been a little distant, is there anything wrong with Kyle," Max asked  
  
"Kyle is dying max," the sheriff said who was have a hard time even saying those words aloud.  
  
"How. Kyle looks perfectly healthy," Max said. Although he didn't like Kyle a great deal he was shocked at the news. The group couldn't afford to lose another friend so soon after Alex's death  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. He just told me that he would be dead in two months time and I wouldn't even remember I had a son," the sheriff said  
  
"Keep kyle in the house. I'm bringing the others and were coming straight round to your house," Max said as he hung up the phone. It had to be a mistake, a coincidence; Kyle couldn't be the person they were all looking for. Kyle couldn't be the one.  
  
"Max what's wrong," said Isabel. She and the others had been watching max the whole time he was not he phone to the sheriff. Max looked as if he had just received some very bad information or a big shock.  
  
"Its kyle, his dying," Max said  
  
"Oh god, first it was Alex and now kyle dying. Why do are friends keep on dying," Maria said. She couldn't lose another friend. Losing Alex had almost killed her. It had sent Liz into frenzy. Losing Kyle would just send the both of them over the edge.  
  
"Does the sheriff know why his dying," Maria asked  
  
"The sheriff was the one who just told me. He also told me something else that I really don't want to believe," Max said who couldn't quiet believe that Kyle was dying.  
  
"What did the sheriff tell you," Michael asked  
  
"He told me that when Kyle told him he was dying nothing could save him. Kyle has two months to live. Kyle also told his dad in two months time he won't even remember he had a son," Max said.  
  
"You know what this means don't ya Maxwell. Kyle could be the person we're looking for," said Michael. He really didn't want Kyle as a relative. He had never trusted Kyle. Even though he didn't trust Kyle he wouldn't allow him to die. If Kyle really was Max's and Liz's son he would do all that was needed to stop him from dying.  
  
"Well are we going to the valenti house or not," asked Isabel.  
  
"Yes we are. Michael, Isabel you're coming with me. Liz and Maria can stay here until we get back," Max said as the aliens got up form the table and went to leave the crashdown. Before they could leave the crashdown Liz's voice interrupted them.  
  
"No. You are going to leave Maria and me out of this. We have known Kyle since we at kindergarten together. If you guys go to the valenti house alone Kyle will know you're up to something," Liz said as she and Maria got up from there seats and went to join Isabel, max and Michael by the crashdowns exit.  
  
"Liz it's safer if you stay here," Max said. He didn't want Liz or Maria going with them to the sheriff's house.  
  
"Max Evans you are not going to tell either Maria or I where we can and cannot go. We are all going together to the sheriffs house," Liz said as she got up and went to the crashdowns exit  
  
"Max she does have a point Kyle will know something is up if just the three of us go to see him. We hardly speak to him outside of this group and school," said Isabel.  
  
"Who is going to look after the crashdown," Max asked  
  
"I'll lock the crashdown," Liz said as she ushered the others out of the crashdown and locked the crashdown.  
  
"So happens when we get to the sheriffs house," Michael asked.  
  
"We are going to have to ask Kyle if he really is our son," Max said as the group started to walk in the direction of the valenti household.  
  
"Max what if he is our son. What do we do id he doesn't want our help," Liz said. Liz did feel a bit odd about the possibility of Liz being her son. She had dated Kyle for a few months and the furthest they had ever gone was kissing. If Kyle really was her son, it was just weird that she had had even dated him. It was unusually something that you only saw on the jerry Springer show. Liz could just imagine it now. I dated my own mother. Just the thought of it all sent shivers down Liz's spine. If Kyle really was her son, she was going to have to push those feelings aside and expect Kyle for who he really was.  
  
Kyle had slammed shut the door to his bedroom an hour ago. He was now lying on his bed and he could hear his dad moving around outside his bedroom and at one point he had even heard his dad speaking on the phone to someone. Kyle had been unable to hear who was talking to. Kyle felt as though everything around him was crashing down. When future max came back though time and told Liz about the future that would happen if they got together and it had be changed. Kyle knew that from that moment his own life had been doomed. From the moment he had agreed to help Liz change how the present max felt about her he had been on autopilot. He knew that by helping Liz he was damning himself, but he also knew that the future of two worlds were more important than his own life. Kyle just didn't realise he would feel once he had helped Liz. Kyle had written the letter to Liz promising to stay in Roswell, but deep down he knew that was a promise he could no longer keep. Kyle got up his bed and went over to his wardrobe. He took a sports bag of the top of the wardrobe and opened it. Kyle then went over to his wardrobe again and took out some clothes, which he put into the bag and zipped up the sports bag. He then opened the draw to the small desk that was in the corner of his room. He took out all the money he had been saving for college and put it into his pocket. He was about to walk out of his room when he heard some noise coming from lounge. He recognized the voices straight away. It was the Michael, max, Isabel, Liz and Maria. Then it all clicked into place for him. That was who his father had been talking to on the phone earlier. Now Kyle finally realised that there really was no one left he could trust. He didn't know where he was going, but all knew was that he couldn't stay where people would feel nothing but pity for him. Kyle knew that his dad be angry with him for leaving this way, but it was better all round for everyone. Kyle didn't want to die surrounded by the people who he knew were his parent and yet they also didn't like him as a friend. He knew that if they found out he was their son, they would only help him because they felt it was the duty to. They wouldn't help Kyle because they like him. They would only do it for themselves. He knew that he sounded bitter, but that was how he felt at the moment. Kyle took one last look around the room that he had called his for the last few years. Kyle took out the pebble he had always carried around with him and placed it onto top of his bedside cabinet. Kyle then opened the window in his bedroom and climbed out.  
  
"Sheriff is kyle still here," Max asked. He wanted to find out if Kyle really was the person who they were looking for.  
  
"Yes, he went into his bedroom an hour ago," the sheriff said as he went in the direction of Kyle's bedroom. The sheriff gently knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Kyle are you awake son," the sheriff asked  
  
No answer  
  
The sheriff knocked on the bedroom door again, only this time he knocked on the door a little harder.  
  
"Kyle are you awake," the sheriff asked who was starting to get worried when he received no answer. The rest of the group was now standing behind the sheriff. They all wanted to know what was taking so long for Kyle to come to the door.  
  
The sheriff slowly opened the door slowly hoping that his son was just asleep. The sheriff opened the door and immediately saw that his son wasn't even in his bedroom and his bedroom window was open. The rest of the group followed the sheriff into Kyle's bedroom.  
  
"I thought you said he was in here," Max asked.  
  
"He was," snapped the sheriff as he walked over to the wardrobe that had been left open. The wardrobe had been emptied of most of its contents. As soon as the sheriff saw the empty wardrobe he knew that his son had left without even saying goodbye.  
  
"His gone," the sheriff said.  
  
"What do you mean his gone? Why would kyle leave without saying goodbye," Maria asked  
  
"He told me that he was dying and asked me not to tell any of you," the sheriff said  
  
"Why wouldn't he want to tell his friends that he was dying," Liz asked  
  
"He said he wanted to tell me why he was dying, but he couldn't. He never told any of you because he didn't want you to find out why he was dying," the sheriff said as he sat on the edge of Kyle's bed and ran a hand though his hair.  
  
Michael walked round the room and noticed the small pebble that was on Kyle's beside cabinet. Michael picked up the stone and turned it over in his fingers.  
  
"Hey sheriff where did Kyle get this stone from," Michael asked.  
  
"Kyle has always had it with him. I honestly don't know where he got it from," the sheriff said  
  
"Lets have a look," Max asked as Michael handed him the small pebble. As soon as max took the pebble from Michael it started to glow. Liz reached over and touched Max's arm. As soon as she touched Max's arm the pebble started to spin. Max let go of the pebble. The pebble remained in the air and continued spinning for a few moments before it finally dropped down to floor.  
  
"God its true he is the person who wrote that letter. That means his your son," said Michael as he pointed towards Liz and max.  
  
"HIS THEIR WHAT," the sheriff said as he got up from where he was sitting on Kyle's bed.  
  
"He didn't tell you did he," Liz said in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"I have no idea what you are on about," the sheriff said as he walked out of Kyle's bedroom closely followed by the rest of the group.  
  
"Sheriff it's a complicated story but you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know how it all of this happened and why Kyle is now dying. A few months ago a future version of max came to see me. He told me that if he and I got married it wouldn't be right. Michael and Isabel would die before there time. He said that he should have followed his destiny instead of his heart. So that's when me and kyle got together and made sure that max saw us in the same bed together. I really had to beg for Kyle to agree to do it. When we both climbed into that bed I was in my underwear and Kyle still had his jeans on. When max saw us I knew that the plan had worked. I knew that the future would change. Future max didn't tell me that we had a son. I only found out when I read the letter. When I changed the future I condemned my own son to death. Sheriff kyle is our son," Liz said. When she finished talking max put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"He knew, " Liz said  
  
"How," the sheriff asked  
  
"The letter. The letter said he had these flashes when he was 16," Liz said  
  
"That means that he has known about us for the last two years. His known who we were for two years max and he didn't tell us," said Isabel. Kyle had known for two years and he still kept the secret to himself. Isabel was starting to feel guilty at the way in which they had all treated Kyle over the last few months. They had treated him like an outsider. Isabel had treated him like someone who had no right to be part of their group and know there secret. Isabel now knew that Kyle had every right to be with the group and all she had done was push him away.  
  
"We have to find him sheriff. Do you have any idea where Kyle would go," Max asked  
  
"He used to talk about just hitchhiking across America. That's what Kyle would do if was going to leave Roswell," the sheriff said.  
  
"We have to find him before he can get out of Roswell. Liz, Maria you can go in the same car as the sheriff. Isabel and Michael you're with me" Max said as the whole group left the house.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. from the outside looking in 3

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine  
  
Kyle had been walking away from his house for what seemed like hours, but Kyle knew he had only been walking for forty minutes. Kyle had only just walked out of town when he saw Tess just ahead of him.  
  
"Hey Tess," Kyle said loudly enough so Tess would be able to hear him.  
  
Tess stooped walking and turned round when she heard her name being called by Kyle.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing in the middle of nowhere," Tess asked as she waited for Kyle to catch up with her.  
  
"I need to get away from Roswell for a while. So what are you doing in the middle of nowhere," Kyle asked with a smile.  
  
"I've just received what could be the worse possible news ever," Tess said.  
  
"What could be so bad," Kyle asked curios to know what could get Tess so angry that she would walk so far out of Roswell town all by herself.  
  
"I found out that Liz and max have a son together. They had a son Kyle," Tess said in a bitter tone of voice.  
  
"I didn't know that they had a son," Kyle said who was trying not to sound to surprised at the news  
  
"Well the max and Liz of the present obivously don't have a son. Apparently a future version of max came back and Liz asked to help him change his past. Liz changed the past and in doing so condemned their son to death," Tess said in consending tone of voice.  
  
"So what's the problem? If there son is really dead why are you so angry," kyle asked. Part of Kyle felt guilty for asking Tess about Max and Liz's son, when he knew everything he already needed to know.  
  
"They sent their son back to 1983. Kyle their son is still alive," Tess said.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing," Kyle asked  
  
"Hell no. The whole group is out there looking for Max's son. I honestly don't know why there even bothering, according to the letter his going to be dead in two months," Tess said vehemently.  
  
"Maybe they want to find their son before he dies. They may want to knows who he is before he dies," Kyle said. Part of him wanted them to find out who he really was, but another part of him knew that it would cause too much trouble.  
  
"They have found a way of saving him," Tess said  
  
"Really. So why aren't you helping them find their son?" Kyle said  
  
"If I find him before the rest of the group do I'll kill him. I'll make sure that the only thing they will find will be his body," Tess said.  
  
"Tess isn't that a bit drastic," Kyle said  
  
"Me and max are destined to be together, if they find their son it changes everything," Tess said  
  
"That doesn't mean you should kill their kid. Have you ever stopped to think that there son may not want to be found," Kyle said.  
  
"It changes nothing. If I manage to find there son before they do his dead," Tess said  
  
"If you do find there son and you do kill him, will you be able to live with the guilt," Kyle said.  
  
"In two months time I won't even remember what I've done," Tess said  
  
"If max finds out what you've done your destiny won't even be fulfilled," Kyle said as he ran a hand though his sweat soaked hair.  
  
"Why do you care so much about who finds this kid first? It has nothing to do with you," Tess snapped  
  
"Oh I know just how much the group wants me involved in this little hunt of there's and I don't really care if they find there kid or not. Like you said in two months time it won't really matter," Kyle said. Kyle knew that he sounded bitter and angry, but that was how he felt at the moment. He just wanted to be on his own. He had spent the last few months getting pushed out of the group and being ignored by his so called friends and family. If the group found out he was there son, he really didn't care. He didn't want them even knowing where he was going. Kyle knew that he would be dead in two months time, so it didn't really matter that they had found a way to save him. He no longer wanted help from the group. If theory couldn't accept him as a friend why should he accept them as his family?  
  
Max's jeep and the sheriff's car had sped out of Roswell town hoping to catch up with Kyle.  
  
"Sheriff do you think we'll find Kyle before he manages to leave Roswell," Liz asked. She desperately wanted to find out if Kyle was her son.  
  
"I hope we do Liz," the sheriff said.  
  
"Liz honey we will find Kyle and then we'll find out the truth," said Maria.  
  
"I just hope Tess doesn't find him first," Liz said.  
  
The silence in the jeep was deafening. No one had spoken since the crashdown. Max was staring ahead at the road with a look of determination on his face. He knew that Kyle could be his son, so why was he so frightened to discover the truth.  
  
"Max do you really think that Kyle could be the person we're looking for," asked Isabel as she turned to look at max.  
  
"Yes I do Isabel. How else would you explain the pebble," Max said  
  
"Kyle valenti is one of us. Why would he run away from Roswell if he knew that he was pone of us," asked Isabel  
  
"Well wouldn't you go away for a while if people had treated you as third wheel," Michael said  
  
"Oh, come on Michael we've always inveigled Kyle in our group," Isabel said.  
  
"Only when it has suited our needs. Kyle valenti has been nothing but a third wheel to us. Someone who we only bother talking to when we need him. How would you feel if you found out that you had two months to live and your parents were the two people who had spent the last few months ignoring you," Michael said as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell us who he really was," Max said  
  
"Would any of us believed him," Michael said.  
  
Silence answered him. Michael knew that the silence was all the answer he needed from his friends.  
  
"Tess are you running away from your problems or are you running towards something," kyle asked as he went into a coughing spasm. Tess walked over to Kyle and started to apt his back.  
  
"Its okay you can stop now Tess I'm fine," Kyle said as he stood in an upright position again.  
  
"I have to kill their kid Kyle. If I don't max and I will never marry," Tess said as she noticed Max's jeep and the sheriff car coming towards them  
  
"Tess I can tell you where he is," Kyle said as Max's jeep pulled up along aside Kyle and Tess. The sheriff's car pulled up must behind Max's jeep. Everyone quickly got out of their vehicles and went towards Tess and Kyle. Kyle and Tess just ignored them. Both of them had something to discuss. Tess wanted to know where max and Liz's son was and Kyle knew where he was  
  
"How would you know where their son is," Tess snapped as a small breeze caused her hair to blow gently about her face  
  
Before Kyle could tell Tess how he knew the whereabouts of max and Liz's son the sheriff interrupted him.  
  
"Kyle why did you runaway," the sheriff asked in a pleading tone of voice.  
  
Kyle turned round to face his father and the group when he was talking to his father.  
  
"I'm not running away from home. Running away is something a child would do. I'm going away fro a while, I need a break from every day life and I need to get the hell away from Roswell," Kyle said  
  
"Son you're dying. You can't go anywhere your not well enough," the sheriff said as he noticed the dark circles under Kyle's eyes. He hadn't released his son was so ill.  
  
"Dad it doesn't make a difference. It doesn't matter when I die and where I choose to die. No-one will miss me," Kyle said ads he noticed the concerned looks that the others were giving him.  
  
"Son I would miss you," the sheriff said as he tried not to let the unshed tears fall down his face.  
  
"Don't do this dad, don't you dare stand there and say that. You are only concerned because you think that I am the person you're all looking for. Hell you wouldn't miss me dad you would only miss the tiny connection I have with the group," Kyle said  
  
"That's not true son I would walk over hot coals for you," the sheriff said  
  
"I'm not even your own flesh and blood. Don't you even dare stand there and say things like that to me. Over the past few months you've done nothing but push me aside in favour of the aliens. There are so many things that I could have told you, but you were always too busy to listen," Kyle said who was trying his best not to reveal who he really was.  
  
"Kyle we were concerned about you. We all want to help you," Max said. He didn't want to see another person die so soon after Alex. If he allowed Kyle to die it would tear the group apart and max couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Bullshit. You're all here because you want something. You either found something out or you've done something that you expect me to help you with. After all that's happened you want me to help you," said in a clam tone of voice.  
  
"Do you know anything about their son," Michael asked as he pointed at max and Liz.  
  
"Why do you think I know anything about their son," kyle asked as he dropped his sports bag to the floor. When your dad couldn't get an answer when he knocked on your bedroom door he opened the door to  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
see if you were inside sleeping or just hadn't heard him. When the sheriff saw that your bedroom was empty we all went into your room," Liz said  
  
"So when you opened my bedroom door and you found out I wasn't in there why did you go inside," kyle asked who had always hated the thought of others invading his private space.  
  
"The sheriff was worried about you," Liz said  
  
"Bullshit. You went inside because you wanted to find something. You wanted something which would prove the truth your all seeking," Kyle said whose eyes were burning with a barely contained anger  
  
"Kyle when we went into your room Michael found a pebble. The pebble was exactly like the stones that each of the aliens have," said Maira  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This supposed to make it okay for you entering my room without my permission," snapped kyle.  
  
"The damn pebble glowed when max touched it and it started to spin when Liz touched Max's arm. That pebble means you, must know about their son," said Maria  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So a glowing pebble that spins gives you the right to question me like I'm one of dads criminals," Kyle said who was beginning to feel like a trapped animal.  
  
"Do you know where he is," demanded Liz  
  
"Yes I do," Kyle said  
  
"Where is he," demanded Liz  
  
"You don't deserve to know," snapped Kyle. He knew that what he had just sounded cruel, but at this point in time he really didn't give damn what anyone thought of his actions anymore.  
  
"Damn you kyle he is their son," spat out Isabel.  
  
"I made a promise Isabel. I promised there that I would never let any of you find him. Its a promise I intended to keep until the day I die," Kyle said. They really didn't need to know that he was son. In two months time no one would remember Kyle valenti. In two months time he would cease to exist. Kyle ignored the rest of the group's protests and walked towards where Tess was standing.  
  
"Kyle where is he," asked Tess who already had a vague idea of who max and Liz's son was.  
  
"Right in front of you," Kyle said in a firm tone of voice  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," asked Tess in a deceptively soothing tone of voice.  
  
"You were going to kill their son Tess," Kyle said who felt as if he was pointing out the obvious to Tess.  
  
"I would never have harmed you kyle. Besides I thought I was the only alien you could trust," Tess said with a slight smile.  
  
"Your are the only one who has ever been truthful towards me. Tess could you help me with something," kyle asked as he stepped closer to Tess  
  
"Anything," answered Tess  
  
"Tell me the real truth. I know that the only thing you want is to go home. I know that you have never liked any of us humans. So why would you help someone like me," kyle asked  
  
"You are right I have never liked humans. As for you being there son it just fits perfectly into my plans," Tess said  
  
"Why would you want to save me? I am after all half human," Kyle said  
  
"It would be better for everyone if no-one remembers a Kyle valenti," Tess said  
  
"So what are you going to do," kyle asked  
  
"Save you," Tess said  
  
"I don't want to be saved. I would rather die," snapped Kyle as he started to walk from Tess and back towards his father.  
  
"Kyle it's the only option you have left," Tess said as she went after Kyle  
  
"There are always options left Tess," Kyle said as he idly kicked the dirt beneath his feet.  
  
"In two months time no-one will remember you. Do you really want to die before your life has really begun," Tess said as the others gasped in shock. The whole group had just realised what Kyle and Tess where talking about.  
  
"Death would be a hell of a lot better than having the aliens hound me for this rest of my days. Now thanks to you they know for sure who I am. I never wanted anyone to find out the truth. I was more than happy just to go away and die," Kyle said as he pushed back past Tess and picked up the sports bag he had placed on the ground earlier on.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me son," the sheriff asked.  
  
"Would you have believed me? You would have said that I was making it all up. What was the point in even telling you when you wouldn't have believed a word," Kyle said  
  
"Your my son I would have believed you," the sheriff said as he hugged hiss son.  
  
"Why don't I believe you," Kyle said as he pushed away from his father.  
  
As Kyle pushed away from his father he felt a little unsteady on his feet and nearly fell backwards onto the ground. The sheriff quickly caught him and put a supporting hand around his son's waist.  
  
"Son what's wrong," the sheriff asked in a soothing tone of voice.  
  
"Dad how old was I when they found me," kyle asked with a growing sense of dread.  
  
"You must have been two months old," the sheriff said as Kyle pulled away from his fathers support and looked at the rest of the group.  
  
""I don't have two months left," Kyle said in a whispered tone of voice.  
  
"How long do you have left," Michael asked  
  
"A few hours at most," Kyle said  
  
"We have to help you now Kyle," Max said as he looked directly at Kyle. The person who he now knew was his son  
  
"Kyle ignored max and walked over to where his dada was still standing.  
  
"Dad can we go home," kyle asked  
  
"Yeah," the sheriff said as he watched his son walk away form him and back towards the car. When Kyle reached the door he opened the passengers side of the car and slung in his bag. Before e could get in the car himself he felt a presence behind him. The presence was Tess.  
  
"What do you want Tess," kyle asked  
  
"I'm here to save you," Tess said  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be saved," Kyle said as he walked away from Tess and back to where his father was standing with the others.  
  
"Dad," Kyle said to get his fathers attention.  
  
Both max and the sheriff turned round.  
  
"What is it son," the sheriff asked  
  
"I have something to give to you," Kyle said as he stepped closer to his dad and placed both of his hands on his fathers face.  
  
"Son what are you doing," the sheriff asked in a bewildered tone of voice.  
  
"Giving what you've always wanted," Kyle said as his hands started to glow.  
  
"What are you doing," Liz asked who was now standing next to the sheriff. Liz tried to remove Kyle's hands from the sheriff face, but as she tried to remove his hands she was thrown back ten feet away.  
  
"I'm giving him all the answers he will ever need," Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle stop it," Max said who had with the rest of the group been watching Kyle and the sheriff with interest.  
  
Kyle looked directly at max his eyes burning with a barely contained fury and removed his hands from his fathers face. His dad wobbled bit as he tried to keep his balance. Kyle held out a supporting hand and his father shrugged it away.  
  
"What did you do to him," asked max  
  
"He wanted to know everything about aliens. Dad wanted to know the secrets I knew so I just let him know," Kyle said as he looked directly at his father. What he saw in his fathers eyes didn't surprise him, it only made him that much more angry. His father was scared off him and at the same time he was pleased that Kyle had told him everything he knew.  
  
"Do you remember anything he told you," Tess said who no longer cared about Kyle. Now that the sheriff had all the information she would need Kyle could die where he stood.  
  
"I know about your home planet, why he was really left in the middle of a dessert and how long he has known the truth about all of you. He also told me about the time he spent in the company of the FBI," the sheriff said  
  
"How does he know about our home planet," asked max  
  
"He spent time with the FBI. What did he tell them about us," demanded Michael.  
  
Before the sheriff could answer Michael and have the chance to defend his son, Kyle interrupted him.  
  
"Why do you have this unwavering belief that everything involves you and your little aliens friends," snapped Kyle as he ran a shaky hand though his sweat soaked hair.  
  
"What other reason would you have for spending time with the FBI," asked max  
  
"Do you seriously think I walked up to an FBI agent and asked to spend a few weeks with them? I didn't go with the FBI because I fancied a vacation. I was held captive," Kyle said  
  
"You honestly expect us to believe that you were held captive. Why should any of us believe you," asked max  
  
Kyle didn't answer straight away and when he did finally speak up his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Do you all remember how I suddenly vanished from Roswell 7 weeks ago," Kyle said  
  
"Didn't you go and see a sick relative," asked Maria  
  
"No I didn't. Sven weeks ago I was kidnapped by three men who only ever identified themselves as the FBI," Kyle said  
  
"How can three men kidnap you and I didn't find out about it," demanded the sheriff.  
  
"Did you get a phone call from someone seven weeks ago telling you that your son had bought a bus ticket to Seattle to go and see his grandparents," Kyle said as he watched the look of horror go across his fathers face.  
  
"Oh dear god its true," the sheriff said as the others looked at the sheriff and realised that Kyle had been held captive.  
  
"How can three men kidnap you," asked Isabel. Kyle was a well-built guy who could manage to handle himself in virtually any situation  
  
"A van stopped to ask me for directions. While this one guy was asking me for directions, another person came up from behind me and grabbed me. He took me to the back of the van and slung me in the back," Kyle said with a shiver.  
  
"Why didn't you shout out for help," the sheriff asked  
  
"He had a gun pointed at my back. If I had even spoken to loud he would have shot me," Kyle said  
  
"Where did they take you," asked max.  
  
"I don't know. Five minutes into the journey I was knocked out form a blow to the head. When I woke up I was in a white room strapped down to a bed and one of the FBI guys was on the phone to my dad," Kyle said  
  
"Oh dear god that must have been when I received the phone call telling me that you had bought a bus ticket for Seattle and you were going to see your relatives," the sheriff said as he put a reassuring arm around his son's shoulders.  
  
Kyle took his fathers arm of his shoulder and let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"In the first few hours I was telling them that I had friends that would rescue me. I had friends that would realise I wouldn't just leave without saying anything to my dad. They told me I would never get out of the compound alive and that no one was coming for me. I would scream that out that I had friends that cared for me, people that would rescue me. After four days I realised that nobody was coming and no one gave a damn what happened to me. I thought I had people that cared about me but I was wrong. Help never came. I spent four weeks in that place. Four god damn weeks," Kyle said as the tears were now running freely down his face.  
  
"Kyle we have always cared about you," Isabel said  
  
"Bullshit. Don't you dare stand there and tell me that any of you gave a damn about me. I know what you all think of me," Kyle said  
  
"How did you escape," Liz asked who suddenly changed the direction in which the conversation was heading.  
  
"On the 29th day that I had been there they forgot to drug me. I managed to pick the locks that had me strapped down to the bed. When I got the straps of me. I practically ran outside of the room that had held me captive and ran towards the nearest exit," Kyle said  
  
"Didn't you run into any guards," asked Maria.  
  
"Of course I did. It was a fucking compound. The guards were dealt with," snapped Kyle.  
  
"How were they dealt with," Michael asked.  
  
"They took a little nap," Kyle said  
  
"What happened when you escaped," asked Isabel  
  
"When I got outside the compound I realised that I was at least twenty miles away from Roswell. I knew that I would never make it back alive if I walked back to Roswell so I ran. It took me an hour to get home. When I got back to Roswell I went straight home, but dad wasn't there. So I went to the crashdown and you were all inside having one of your so-called secret meetings. So I walked into the crashdown to talk to my dad. I wanted to tell him what I had been though in the last four weeks," Kyle said  
  
"Why didn't you," the sheriff asked  
  
"You asked me how my vacation went. When you asked me that I just wanted to scream out do I look like I've been on a god damn vacation, but I didn't. I just stood there and told you my vacation was fine," Kyle said  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth son," the sheriff asked who was deeply concerned for his son.  
  
"There wasn't a point. I just walked out of the crashdown and left you all to your meeting. Would you have believed me if I had told you where I had been for the last four weeks," Kyle said  
  
"Did you tell him anything about us," Michael asked.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it. You don't have to worry about anything Michael. I never told them anything about aliens, not even after what they did to me. I just told them that you were just a bunch of useless high school kids who wouldn't know what an alien was unless it bit them on the ass," Kyle said with a sad smile.  
  
Kyle was finding it harder to stand up on his feet. Before anyone could help to steady him he fell to the ground.  
  
The sheriff held out a hand and helped his son up. He then put an arm around his son's waist to support him.  
  
"It's getting closer. The paradox will happen and I will die," Kyle said in a voice that was too calm.  
  
"We have to help you now," Max said  
  
"How can you save me Evans when I don't want to be saved," Kyle said who felt as if his whole body was slowly shutting down. At this moment in time he wanted nothing more than to rest. Kyle slowly closed his eyes in a vain hope for the peace and rest he would never get.  
  
Max didn't answer. How can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? It was simple. You don't give them a choice.  
  
"Kyle do you really want to die," asked Maria  
  
Kyle didn't answer  
  
"Kyle," said Maria in a louder tone of voice  
  
No answer.  
  
"Son answer Maria," the sheriff said as he gave his son a gentle nudge.  
  
Kyle still didn't answer.  
  
The sheriff turned to get a better look at his son and what he saw shocked him. Kyle was deathly still his breath was becoming slower and slower. He was dying where he stood. With red rimmed eyes he looked directly at max.  
  
"His dying," the sheriff said  
  
To be continued 


	4. from the outside looking in 4

Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
"What are you doing in the UFO centre we closed two hours ago," Max said  
  
Kyle ignored him.  
  
"Didn't you hear me. The UFO Centre is closed and you are trespassing," Max said as he walked closer to Kyle.  
  
Kyle still didn't answer max.  
  
"If you don't leave now I'll call the police," max said  
  
No answer  
  
Max finally had enough of being ignored and grabbed hold of Kyle turning him around so he could him. Max was not prepared for the shock that came next. A crackling green energy ran between the two of them. It caused max to let go of Kyle.  
  
"Who are you," max asked wondering why he felt as if he knew the kid who stood in front of him.  
  
"Don't you know who I am," Kyle asked  
  
"Should," max said  
  
"Yes," Kyle said  
  
"Tell me who you are," max asked  
  
"Why should I tell you anything . It would just make your life easier," Kyle said  
  
"I want to know who you are," max said  
  
"You should already know who I am, you pulled me into your dream. That means that there is a small part of you that knows who I am." Kyle said unwilling to make things any easier for Max.  
  
"I just feel connected to you. Its almost as if your one of us," max said  
  
"Is that all you feel," Kyle asked  
  
"Are you one of us," max asked  
  
"One of what," Kyle asked knowing full well what max meant.  
  
"Are you an alien," max said  
  
"No I'm a hybrid," Kyle said  
  
"That's impossible. None of us have had any children yet," max said  
  
"Well it obviously isn't impossible. I'm part alien and the other half of me is human," Kyle said  
  
"How can that be possible," max said  
  
"Do you want me to give you a biology lesson. It happened max, but not in this timeline," Lyle said  
  
"Timeline. What does the timeline have to do with all of this," ,max asked  
  
"You should know," Kyle said  
  
"Well I don't already know. So why don't you tell me," max asked  
  
"Its all down to the paradox. When the paradox happened a new timeline was created. I belong to the old timeline. You belong in this timeline," Kyle said  
  
"So what are you doing in this timeline," max asked  
  
"I was part of the vent that caused the paradox. If my parents hadn't saved me from the paradox I would not exist," Kyle said not even bothering to hide his bitterness.  
  
"Who are your parents," max asked  
  
"The POD released me because the timeline had finished altering itself. As a result of the new timeline I was in that Pod for twenty years. As for my parents you should know who they are already," Kyle said  
  
Max didn't answer. All he could feel was someone pushing him away from the stranger.  
  
"That's me waking up," Kyle said  
  
"Who are your parents," Max asked  
  
"Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker," Kyle said  
  
"You have to tell me where you are," max said  
  
"Why should I make things any easier for you," Kyle asked  
  
Before max could answer his son Kyle disappeared from view. The shock of knowing that he and Liz had a son woke him up as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes. It took ages to write another part to this story. This is the fourth attempt. Hopefully the next chapter won't be to long in coming.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't you see the sigh which said "closed for stock taking," Michael snapped in no mood to deal with another teenager who wanted to steal a piece of the UFO centers famous alien landing display.

Kyle couldn't help but smile. What Michael has just said was almost the same as what max had said to him in the dream.

"Look Kid, leave the UFO center now. It's not open for business and you are trespassing. I could have you arrested," Michael said. It was really a sign that he was showing his age when he threatened a kid with the law. Just a few short years ago he would have been in the same position as the kid.

"Technically I'm not a kid," Kyle said sounding more like the kids he used to bully.

"I don't care how old you are. Just get out of here or I will call the cops," Michael said

"Call the cops," Kyle said. He knew that by calling the police Michael would only attract unnecessary attention

great I just had to get the cool kid Michael thought. "Listen kid why break into this place. Don't you have a better place to be?"

"Not really," Kyle replied. He had no place to go. There was no place in Roswell that he could find a sense of just belonging to.

"Well go find someplace" Michael said

"No," Kyle replied a very small perverse part of him was wondering just how far he could push Michael before the shouting began

"No, Kid get out of here now," Michael said his voice raising in volume with each word

"It's not Kid, its Kyle," Kyle replied

"Kyle would you please leave," Michael said trying the nice attempt to get Kyle to leave, before max arrived and discovered that hardly any work had been done.

"I used to come here as a kid. I would ask my mom if aliens existed and she would just smile at me. You know, that is one of the only good memories I have of her. My dad he was the one who had this obsessive need to know about aliens. He spent so many years looking for information about aliens," Kyle said

"Did he find out about aliens," Michael asked.

"Yeah, he did, but it took away the man I called dad. " Kyle replied. Once his dad had found out the truth about aliens he had become a secondary thought in his dads life.

"So aliens are real," Michael asked

With a knowing smile Kyle said "Yeah and you wanna know something interesting, there human looking and a great deal of them just can't be trusted."

"You really believe aliens exist," Michael said

"Yeah, but so should you," Kyle said

"What do you mean," Michael asked desperately trying to sound as if he had no idea what Kyle was talking about, but failing miserably.

"Well you are an alien, because if your not I'm in the wrong place and you are the last person I should be speaking to," Kyle said

"You know who I am," Michael asked. Wondering why he was the one who always seemed to attract the nut jobs. Why, just for once couldn't it be max or Isabel?

"So when is max getting here, because I'd really like to get this whole painful reunion over with," Kyle said. Truth be told he just wanted to meet max, say his hellos and leave Roswell. He didn't want another life in Roswell, when he last one wasn't all that good.

"Max, I don't know a max," Michael said silently cursing his promise to Maria not to use his powers on people who happened to piss him of or those who just knew to much about aliens.

"Bullshit. You are always near him it's a wonder that you can take a piss without asking for his permission first. Don't play the dumb act with me it won't work. Max pulled me into his dream last night. I was this close," holding his thumb and finger an inch apart to demonstrate his point "to leaving Roswell and starting over some place new, but he pulled me back. He changed my plans."

"He pulled you into his dream. How is that possible," Michael asked dreamwalking was never something max had been able to do.

"What are you a mimic? Yes he pulled me into his dream. Now hen is max getting her, because despite all appearances I really don't want to be here," Kyle said

"Who are you," Michael asked glancing at a clock on the wall. It was only five thirty. It would be another ten minutes before max finally came back from the crashdown.

"He never told you did he," Kyle asked

"Told me what exactly," Michael asked

"You know it never really changes does it. I guess that's the one thing that I can guarantee will remain the same in both timelines. Max only cares about himself. He pulled me into this dream and I was in the UFO center, a place I haven't seen for a while. In this dream he touched me and a crackling green ran between us. I assumed he would instinctively know who I was, because he was the one to pull me into his dream. He didn't have a damn clue who I was until I told him," Kyle said

"What did you tell him," Michael asked

"I was a hybrd," Kyle replied

"That's impossible none of us have had children," Michael said

"He said the very same thing, but I told him that the other of me is human. Before you even ask, one of parents is an alien. Its complicates though, involves paradox and timelines," Kyle said

"Who are your parents," Michael asked

"What makes you think I should tell you that kind of personal information," Kyle asked even though he knew max would soon be telling all of his friends and family that he had a son.

"You have just told me that you're half human. I want to know who your parents are so I can meet them. I want to know how they managed to raise a half alien son," Michael said as he turned slightly to find out what the source of the sound had been. It was max and a huge part of him was relived to see max again.

"My parents didn't raise me," Kyle said as he turned around to find out why Michaels gaze was fixed on a position behind him. Looking directly at max he coolly added; "they never knew who I was until the end."

"Who are your parents," Michael asked repeating his earlier question with Max's presence, hopefully he could get an answer this time.

"Liz and I are," max replied unable to take his eyes of the young man who he knew to be his son. A grown up son who had lived a life he had not been a part of.

"How," Michael asked looking at Kyle's face trying to find some features in him that he could attribute to max or Liz.

Kyle didn't answer. He knew that this was something max had to tell. I it became necessary he would fill in the details.

"It's all down to a paradox," max began unable to know where to begin the story of his son's existence.

Sensing Max's hesitation off how to explain his existence Kyle took over from max and said; "A paradox which was caused by non birth. In my old timeline I was meant to have been born. My parents saved me from death by putting me into a POD. A Pod that I was in for 20 years. The timeline I knew was erased and replaced with this one," Kyle knew he was leaving out the details of how his birth had not occurred in the old timeline. He knew that he was leaving out the detail of how he asked not to be saved, only to be ignored.

"Non birth," Michael asked.

"I should have been born, but I wasn't" Kyle said

"So what happened to prevent your birth," Michael asked

"Does it matter? I'm in this timeline now," Kyle said

"Yes, whatever happened changed our lives. It would be nice to know what could have been," Michael said

"It may be nice for you to know all about the old timeline, but I don't want to talk about a life only I have lost. I don't want to talk about how you were in the old timeline, just to satisfy your curiosity. If you want something to do go and see a film," Kyle snapped.

"Michael just wants to know about your parents and the life you led," Max said

"Look, Michael I'm not in the mood to talk about my life. I know you have all these questions you want answers to, but I don't want to tell you," Kyle said. He didn't want to remember a life filled with so much pain. He didn't want to talk about events which only he could remember.

"We are your family. Talking about the life you had in the old timeline will help. It's not healthy to keep it all inside." Max said. He wanted to know more about his son. He wanted to know what had shaped Kyle into the man who now stood before him

"You are not my family. The only family I ever knew was dad who had an obsessive need to know about aliens. He may not have been the world's greatest dad, but he was mine. All you are to me is someone who gave me half of my DNA," Kyle said.

"Maybe that is why you are here is to get to know more about your family," max said

"I am only here to say hello and leave. I don't want another life in Roswell," Kyle said

"Why don't you want to stay in Roswell? I mean you didn't have to come to the UFO center. You could have just as easily got a bus and headed towards another city. A place thousands of miles away from Roswell. You didn't have to come here. Max pulling you into his dream has nothing to do with your decision for coming here. You just want to feel like you being and being here, talking to us is the only way you can achieve that," Michael said.

"You don't get do you. Yes you are my family, but it doesn't rally count. The only family I had was wiped out existence when this new timeline was created. I don't belong in this timeline. I'm only here because of the POD. I have no connections to anything here. I'm not supposed to exist here, yet I do," Kyle said

"You have a connection to us," max said trying to reassure his son that he had a place in this timeline. It didn't matter to him if his existence in this timeline was a new event.

"DNA doesn't count," Kyle said he could feel his frustration and anger at having to repeat himself build with each passing moment.

"It does matter it identify us," max said.

"No it doesn't. The fact I share DNA with Max and Liz doesn't give me my identity. Sure. If anything bad should happen to me they could use my DNA to identify my remains as someone's son. That is all my DNA does. My identity comes from the parents who raised me. It has come though my life experiences. Look, I didn't come here for an argument. As hard as this is for me to admit I guess Michael is right. I came here not just because you happened to pull me into your dream. I wanted to see how this Roswell is different from the one I knew. So many things have changed," Kyle said

"We can help you adjust to this timeline," Max said

"How," Kyle asked

"Well first of all I would take you home with me. Kyle it looks as you haven't slept for a while. You need to eat and Liz would love to see her son," Max said unsure of just how much he should tell his son what he had planned for him. How could he make it seem as though he wasn't being to interfering.

"Home," Kyle said. He hadn't really given any thought of a lot past confronting max. Max was right though, he did need something to eat and he hadn't really been sleeping to well

"Yes, home. Michael is everything locked up," max asked

"Yeah I was just waiting for you to arrive so I closed the doors," Michael replied.

Max gently took his sons arm, only for Kyle to flinch and pull it back out Max's gentle hold. With a shrug of his shoulders he said; "Bad memories."

"What kind of bad memories," Michael asked as they walked up the stairs and out of the UFO center. Once they were al safety outside Michael looked the doors to the UFO center

"Just…. Kyle began unable to find the words to describe the torture filled four weeks he had experience, when only he alone had those memories. How could he explain something so bad happening to him when for everyone else it was anon event?

"So Kyle did you finish high school," max asked. Even though it such an out of place question to ask considering the current tone of the conversation. It was the only one he could think of that wasn't to offensive and would garner a normal answer.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood outside the house unwilling to go into a house he had once shared with his dad. The house looked different from how he remembered it but then everything had changed fro him. It was a new world in which he had never existed until a week ago. It was a world that was so very different from the one he had known. He knew that Max and Michael were staring at him waiting for him to move, but he was frozen to the spot.

"Kyle." Max said. He wanted his son to willing walk into the house. He wanted his son to feel comfortable with his surroundings.

Pointing towards the house kyle said. "I can't go in. I thought I could deal with this but I can't."

"Kyle everyone is waiting for you." Michael said completely ignoring the warning look that Max was giving him. He wanted Kyle to meet there family and friends. He wanted to know more about the life Kyle had left. He wanted to know what made this world so different from the one Kyle knew.

Looking at Max he could feel all of his old defenses slamming back into place. Neither Max or Michael got to tell him he should do. It didn't matter that Max had been nothing but supportive his defenses were yup. "You arranged a family get together."

"I told Liz about the dream she told our friends and family. I was going to tell Michael about you but you were already at the UFO center when I got there. The family gathering is a regular thing," Max said fervently hoping that his son would believe such an obvious lie.

Eyes narrowing at Max's obvious lie he said "Bullshit families are just not that close. Are you actually going to continue lying to me or is the truth going to come out of your mouth."

"Our parents suggested the get together. They thought it would be a good idea for us to find out as much information as possible about you. That way it would be easier to find you." Max explained.

Looking back at the house and then at Max he replied. "There is a house full of stalkers waiting to pump me for information. Why didn't you mention they ere going to be there before I got into your car."

"I didn't think you would come back to the house." Max replied.

"I would have hesitated about it for all of a few seconds before getting into the car. I hate people who lie to me Max. This is just a bit more evidence that you are not very different from the Max I knew."Kyle said. Looking back at the house he could see Liz standing by the open front door. It hurt to see Liz looking older than he remembered. It hurt more than he was willing to admit to see just more evidence of just how he didn't belong in the world.

"Come inside the house. Just give everyone the chance to know you." Max said

* * *

Liz had been watching Max and Michael have a conversation with the young man she knew to be her son. From the way her husband was acting she knew he was trying to convince there son to do something. With the way her son was standing it looked as if that wasn't going to be an easy task to accomplish. Although she couldn't see very much of her son from this distance what she saw warmed her heart. Her son was a handsome young man and she was proud of that. She was however deeply unhappy that she had missed so much of her son growing up.

Making a silent decision she stepped away from the front door and walked towards her son. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask her son. There was just so much that she wanted to know. Stopping barley three feet away from her son she suddenly found herself unable to utter a single word.

"Liz," Kyle said desperately trying not to freak out at the sight of a forty year old Liz . It was beyond all kinds of weird to see an older Liz when it had seemed like only a week had past since he had seen a younger Liz.

"Your not what I was expecting." Liz said

"To old," Kyle asked.

"No. I thought you would be more like me or Max." Liz said. She wanted to find a way to tell her son that although she could see neither her or Max's likeness in him she was still very much there son.

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes kyle said " Dad always used to tell me that I looked more like my grandparents. I think he was trying to give me a sense of identity."

"Who was your dad." Liz asked as she subtlety began to lead there son back to the house. She knew without a doubt that Max and Michael would be following her.

"I doesn't matter." kyle said

Stopping just outside the open front door of her house she turned round to face her son and said " It does matter. He was your dad. Nothing can take that away from you. He may not be your dad in this new life, but that shouldn't change how you view him."

Stepping inside the house with Liz he didn't want to say anything in reply at first. He silently waited until Max and Micheal were inside the house, the front door was firmly closed before saying. "His still married to my mom in this world. In the world I knew mom left when I was 8 and dad became best friends with alcohol."

"Take a seat, do you want a drink." Liz asked. She didn't want to ask her son if his other dad had been abusive. She wanted for just a while longer to remain ignorant.

Finding a sofa chair that was near the front door he briefly thought about asking for a beer, but thought better of it. So instead he said. "Coffee, black no sugar."

"Coming right up." Liz said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"How long have you been in Roswell." Evans senor asked because there was just no easy way to ask how long have you been out of the Pod.

"A week. I've been trying to get used to the differences." Kyle said sinking further into the chair and giving into the comfort. He was just so damn tried so why shouldn't he be comfortable.

"Differences." Mrs Evan elder asked.

"Differences." Kyle repeated. How could he even begin to explain what it was like to be in a world were he had never been born. How could someone even begin to understand what he was going though.

"What kind of differences." Mr Parker asked

"My parents are still married. I haven't seen Tess and I can't find a record of her ever having existed." Kyle said unable to prevent the shudder that went though him when he mentioned Tess.

"Who is Tess," Liz asked

Drinking half of his coffee he thought about not telling them Tess. Did they really need to know about someone who had never really existed for them. What could be gained from knowing about Tess. Licking his lips kyle said; "She was a part of the Pod squad." pausing briefly he looked at his coffee " if Tess even exists in this new world walk away from the bitch."

"Pod squad what does that mean. Is she one of us." Michael asked

With a bitter laugh he couldn't help but sound a mixture of angry and disappointed when he said "Be lucky that she isn't here. Don't go looking for her in the small vain hope that the bitch exists. All that you will do is bring trouble and a whole world of hurt."

"She is one of us. If there is even a small chance she exists we should be looking for her." Michale said.

Finishing the last of his coffee and placing it on the floor next to his seat he looked at Michael and said "If you have common sense or you like the life you now have you will forget Tess. It doesn't matter a damn bit if she is an alien. Tess will destroy your life and there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop her."

"What did she do to you. How can one person cause you to be so angry." Liz asked. She was concerned that her son had such a strong hatred to this Tess person. Anger that strong could only come from something bad.

"Does it matter." Kyle asked.

"Yes whoever this Tess person is she had hurt you and I want to know what she did." Liz said

"She did some things that still give me nightmares. You really should be grateful she doesn't exist." Kyle said.

Noticing that talking about Tess was only upsetting his son max asked "Tell me about yourself. Tell me what you were like as a kid. Did you do well in high school. What were your parents like."

"According to my dad I was a little devil. He used to tell me that I was hyperactive and I could never sit still as a kid. He told me that I ...," pausing briefly kyle realized that there were just some things he couldn't share, but he was just to tried to care. "mom left because of me. High school shit I was the captain of the the football team."

"Your dad sounds like an asshole." Micheal said

"He was just obsessed with his job and aliens. I was more of an afterthought to him. Dad may have been a bastard some of the time but he was there whenever I needed him. Now he doesn't even know I exist." Kyle said. He wanted just one more chance to talk to his dad again, but that was never going to happen. All he had were his memories and in time that would fade.

"What are your plans sons." Mr parker asked. He wanted to be sure that his newly found grandson had good intentions towards his daughter and son in law.

"Kyle, my name is kyle." Kyle said as he rand a hand over his face. He wanted to do was sleep for two days straight. He wanted to have his own life and world back. He didn't want any of this to be happening, but that was just a fool's wish.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks. There isn't a lot left for me in Roswell." Kyle said

"Son you have a family in Roswell. I would say that is a good enough reason to stay." Mr parker said.

Trying and failing to stifle a yawn Kyle said "Family you have known about my existence for all of a few hours and you think that is a good enough reason for to call you all family. I'm just here to satisfy your curiosity. I can't stay in this town for the rest of my life."

"Now see here young man you are my grandson. It doesn't matter how you came into this world you are a part of this family. I don't want any to hear any excuses you may have for not wanting to stay with us, you are staying. You will get to know your family." Mr parker said. He wasn't going to let Kyle leave Roswell because he was scare.

"what gives you the right to tell me what I should do." Kyle asked his voice taking on a decidedly dangerous edge to it.

"Kyle, son we want to know who you are. We ant to spend more time with you." Max said.

He wanted to get up from the sofa chair and make a dramatic exit, but he just didn't have the energy. He couldn't even begin to explain how being in Roswell put him on edge. How could he tell everyone just how weird it was to be in a world were he didn't belong. Running a hand though his hair he said "I can't stay."

"Why not Kyle. What makes it so hard for you that you can't stay in Roswell." Max asked

"Everywhere I go I keep expecting to see the Roswell I knew. I.. I... It was just two blocks away that I was kidnapped by some FBI men. I have memories of a Roswell that I want to wipe from my mind. The things I have seen and witnessed throughout my life just didn't happen. The life I had never happened. There is no record telling someone that I exist. You can't know what it is like to know that just don't belong." Kyle said.

"what did the FBI do to you." Michael asked he knew from the way Kyle had hesitated in mentioning the FBI whatever happened couldn't be good.

"Four weeks of ... four weeks of torture. I spent the first week telling them I had people who would rescue me and they would just laugh. After two weeks I just gave up all hope of being rescued. At the end of the fourth week I escaped. During the time I have been in Roswell I have seen the men who kidnapped me. I can't stay in Roswell and be faced with them everyday." Kyle said

"Kyle there not the same people." Liz said.

"I know that, but I can't change how I feel. I can't change how being in Roswell is like being in a nightmare I can't wake up from."


End file.
